


The Worst And The Best Of Us

by LeviFae836



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviFae836/pseuds/LeviFae836
Summary: The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Any similarities between real or actual events or people is purely coincidental and are in no way intended to offend or appropriate the subjects they have adapted to these particular circumstances.Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as homophobia, depression, drug use, alcoholism, PTSD, violence, multiple illnesses, death, and much more.Please do not read this if you are not in the right mindset to do so. Your mental health comes before any story





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction - Shadow Grace McKay

 

Name: Shadow Grace McKay

Birthday: 01/01/2000

Looks: Ice blue eyes, fair skin, soft pink lips, red hair, no piercings or tattoos.

Hometown: San Antonio,Texas 

Current City: Tampa,Florida 

Weights: 120 lbs

Height: 5 ft 9 in

Family: Kayden Ryan McKay (Shadow's Father), Mackenzie Noelle McKay (Shadow's Mother)

Persona: Changes throughout the story. In the beginning, she's this sweet innocent girl who wouldn't harm a fly. With the world changing as fast as it is, the circumstances along with it, will she be able to stay the same? Or will the pressure make her cave and become the thing she fears most?


	2. The Beginning Of The End.

*Thump.*

They slammed in the door, trying to get in.

*Thump.*

I wouldn't let them. I couldn't. 

*Thump.*

Time was running out for me to get away. It was me or them. Out of choices, empty handed, and panicking, I scanned the room for anything I could use against them. Some sort of weapon that could be used as protection against them... Things. 

Whatever they were, they were hungry and they were mad. They ate anything they could, and didn't stop eating. The first I saw of them was when one of them took a chunk out of my neighbours neck, followed by multiple others chasing my friends and family and trying to sink their teeth into them.

There has been a car crash, the car alarm was still going off and that was what drew them to this house. The noise.

So I stood there, holding the door and trying to keep a steady mind, trying to think of where I could go, how to get out of this mess because at this moment in time it didn't seem like there would be any escape at all.

Then I remembered.

The panic room.

Taking a deep breath, I leapt forward towards the end of the house - hoping and praying that the front door was locked; or that it would at least give me some time to get where I was going.

Obviously, there was no such luck. The stinky, rotten, fleshy pile of bodies poured into the front room and in the blink of an eye, they were in the front room.

Dashing towards the panic room door in the kitchen, I opened it and ran inside, slamming it shut as hard as I could and locking it.

Moving towards the elevator, I tried to slow my breathing and make sense of what had just happened but it was all just a blur. What were those things? I saw my own neighbour get bitten to death, and come back as one of them. By the way they looked, they were dead; or at least undead.

But since they looked dead, I'll call them by their Spanish name. Muertos.

After a little while of a wait the elevator doors slid open and I was greeted by the calm blue light of the panic room. Stepping into the familiar room where I had spent many nights panicking, or getting over anxiety attacks, or even just crying myself to sleep, I sat in the corner, put my head in my hands and cried. 

So many people that I loved and knew were gone to those muertos. So many innocent lives lost. So many people traumatized. So many people hurt, and grieving. Why did this have to happen?

Nothing was clear at this moment in time, but sooner or later they would be. I just had to sit here in the dolphin or underwater themed room(I was never exactly certain what it was supposed to be) and wait for the army to arrive and takes care of things. The room is well stocked and I could even stay here for a while, and hopefully the army show up before everything runs out, or before the dead somehow find a way in.

Moving from the corner I was in, I moved to the bed and laid down; hoping to get some sleep before making plans for survival. 

But the question I have to ask myself is...

Will it all be worth it?


End file.
